


Memory

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John both reflect on a special day in both of their lives</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for taking the time to read my story! This is my first fic and I hope you like it- please leave reviews or comments for me, I would love to hear from you!

It was Wednesday, January 14th. 9:33 pm. They had just finished solving a case- nothing particularly exciting, but the thrill of racing after a criminal, gulping in a breath of the city with every step and the soft, sure pitter patters always a few paces behind him made Sherlocks veins buzz with adrenaline all the same. John ordered chow mein and fried shrimp, with a tall glass of water on the side. Sherlock remembered johns slender fingers sliding the menu back into its place by the table, remembered his lips and tongue chastising Sherlock for not placing an order. His teasing smile. The taller man curled his long fingers around the shape in his coat pocket, his whole body shaking with nerves. It took all of Sherlocks energy to quiet his mind's cautions and fears as he slipped out of his chair, took the hand of the man he loved, and fell down onto one knee. Johns hands, his eyes, his hair. Yes. His lips. Sherlock remembers every detail of his now-husband that night. So now every time john yells at him to buy some milk, or peppers him with irrelevant questions at a crime scene, Sherlocks mind flashes to how John looked at that moment and the happiness he felt when johns mouth formed the word "yes". And then he ignores him. 

It was mid-January and John was freezing his arse off. He had prepared himself for the usual routine after a case- begging Sherlock to stop for Chinese or something, barreling through his lovers complaints (But JOHN, there was just a CASE! No time for FOOD!) and forcing him to go somewhere and eat. The tall man beside him knocked Johns socks off when he simply swung the door to Angelo's open and ushered John inside. John doesn't remember much of that night. He complains- it was the best moment of his life, he says, how could he not remember! But all that John remembers -besides the fact that Sherlock stopped for food voluntarily for once (even though his husband claims he didn't eat)- was the feeling of his heart swelling through his chest. He remembers Sherlocks eyes. John remembers every feeling present in that moment. And so whenever johns husband sticks his socks in vinegar or microwaves his toenails for an experiment, John remembers how much he loves the daft git. And then he yells at him. 


End file.
